


...Soulmates?

by PhantomMelody14



Category: Naruto
Genre: Akatsuki Haruno Sakura, Alternate Universe, Dimension Travel, F/M, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Uzumaki Naruto Being an Idiot, eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2019-11-05 18:09:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17923781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomMelody14/pseuds/PhantomMelody14
Summary: Naruto may have fucked up the seal a little more than he ever thought he could.Cons to this, hes in a completely different dimension.Pros to this, apparently soulmates are a thing. And also he has one.Another con, his soulmate is Itachi Uchiha. Whoops?





	1. Yeeted into another world

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this soulmate au is one where any scars you get show up on your soulmate's skin in your favorite color/colors.

Naruto had really fucked up the seal this time.

Like really, really fucked it up.

Seals were not supposed to explode you into another dimension. And that one wasnt even meant to do that. But here he was. In another dimension, studying pretty red, black, and white stripes that littered the insides of his wrists. They were pretty, but very worrying. Why were they there, they looked like self harm scars. Did he do those, no he would never, did someone else-? Was this a dimension with soulmates? It was, wasnt it. 

He had read about these in a bout of boredom, reading through old texts belonging to one of the former Hokages. And he really had hated it, but now at least that knowledge was being put to good use. He only slightly regretted reading those books for hours on end because his curiosity got the best of him. 

Naruto decided to further his investigation of the colored scars that were scattered across his skin. There really was a large amount of them. He had never had scars before, unless you counted the whole getting your arm cut off thing, but like still. And he had another arm. Technically. Looking at the marks just managed to pique his curiosity further, making him wonder if his soulmate, a weird thought in itself, would have their whole right arm encased in color. He felt only slightly bad about this.

He was really more interested in what color it might show up in. He really shouldn't be, but he was and only felt kind of bad about thinking this. Naruto was not the type to do this whole thinking thing, and he didnt really like it either, but considering the situation, he kinda had to put effort into the whole thinking process. He hated it.

All things considered, he probably should have been more aware of his surroundings, but then he was a bit preoccupied with trying to collect his thoughts, not freak out, deal with the apparent soul marks he now had. Ya know, stuff that's easily distracting. And the very important fact of who his soulmate could be, seeing as he wasnt in a relationship in his universe, Naruto had no leads as to who these marks could be from. Honestly he hoped they weren't sad, or freaking out about have their entire arm suddenly becomes different color. If only the universe was convenient like that.

It rarely was in retrospect.


	2. Skittles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itachi deals with things. Kisame is dragged into said affairs

Being mostly blind had its ups and downs. Ups, you can ignore people very easily, irritate people by saying that you think they look nice, all your drawings look the same. Downs, walls are not fun to walk into, and he never could figure out why people were muttering about him these days. He usually put it down as having no noticeable soulmate. Although, his arm did feel off as of earlier. Kisame would probably be able to help.

Itachi approached where he sensed the shark man to be, in their shared room at the akatsuki base. "Hey Kisame, does my arm look weird to you?" He held up the offending appendage. 

Kisame had seen many things, this was still not something he expected. "Holy shit Itachi! Your, your arm! It its, it's a fucking rainbow of color just, what the fuck?!"

"Language," Itachi said deadpanned. He liked to annoy other when he got the chance. He then squinted his mostly useless eyes at his apparently very colorful arm. It was very very colorful, no doubt about that at all. The mass of color seemed to be composed of swirls and bolts of lightning patterns. Even to his almost completely blind eyes, it looked really pretty. Although he could still faintly see his own scars from years past peeking out amongst the vibrant mosaic his arm had become.

"How are you so calm?" Kisame demanded hysterically. 

Itachi looked up. "I'm always calm, it's how I am."

Kisame grabbed at his hair, leaning back with a groan. "But like, your soulmate lost an entire arm Itachi."

He paused then shrugged. "Makes it easier to find them then."

Itachi made to leave, but Kisame snagged him by the arm. "Oi, where are you going?"

"To ask Pein if I may make attempts to find my soulmate, obviously," he was blunt, giving a roll of his eyes. 

"Haha, yeah, only if i go with you. And dont even try to argue Itachi, we both know those eyes of yours wont help ya." Kisame pointed at both of the Uchiha's faded pupils. "Plus I wanna see the poor idiot who lost his entire arm."

Itachi pouted slightly. "You just want to make fun of them, dont you."

"As I said, that's part of it, but the other part is that you're as blind as a bat and need my help, whether you like it or not." Kisame places his hand on his partners shoulders. "And come on. There could be worse company then me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided that the titles of this will be vague, and give little context to what's going on or be very direct in what's gonna happen. Have a nice day thanks for any reads


	3. a sad hungry boyo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto is in the middle of nowhere. And then it starts raining. Oh. And hes hungry. Never a fun set of circumstances to be in.

He trudged through the mud, ignoring the irritated snarling of his stomach. His hair dangled tauntingly in his peripheral vision, dripping from the rain that had settled about him only moments before. To quote his favorite Nara, it was troublesome.

At last, having trudged through a variety of drenched vegetation, the soaked shinobi stumbled upon a small cave. He darted inside, shaking his head free of excess water.

Honestly, Naruto would just like to be allowed to have some decent food, ramen preferred but anything would do right now. He really was hungry, and being hungry made it hard to focus on much else other than his immense hunger. He decided to try and focus on making a quick fire, but only after a shiver wracked his body through with a powerful shudder.

So there he was; Naruto Uzumaki, the greatest shinobi of his time, freezing his ass off as he huddled in a cave studying the curiously colored marks on his wrist. At least now he had a fire, but it would take more than that to dry off his clothes. Also, there was the ever pressing question of whether he could get back to his dimension, that is if he could decide whether he wanted to go back or not.

Naruto would love to say he wanted to go back, that he wanted to go back home immediately, without question, to the Konoha he knew and had friends waiting for him. But there was the revelation of having a soulmate. A soulmate, a person that was essentially the perfect match to him. That alone made him wonder, what were they like? 

He himself never really judged people by appearances, despite the many nicknames he had given all his many friends. He valued people for who they were more than much else, and while he wanted to know what they looked like, he was far more curious about what kind of person they were. That, and he hoped that his soulmate was male.

No one in his world knew of his preference when it came to who he was attracted to. Not even when he turned down Hinata's advances did anyone think that maybe he was gay. He hadnt told anyone, let alone acted like he had a preference in general. He felt kinda like it would make him disappoint people who assumed he would try to reignite the Uzumaki clan. Really though, he had never had any intention to do that. Ever.

He was dragged from his thoughts as another shiver wracked his body. Deciding to quickly deal with the situation of his shopping wet clothes, he pealed his jacket and shirt off, leaving his pants on simply out of principle. He set his clothes on one side of the fire before situating himself close to it.

The blond released a sigh as the heat and warmth of the fire soaked into his cold limbs. "Alright," he said to himself in a relaxed tone, "where do I actually even want to start with unwrapping what this day has been?" He pondered the self proposed question. "I dont. Yep, I'll just not touch that mess unless I have to."

He felt Kurama growl a bit at how relaxed he was being a out this, but honestly, Naruto didnt care enough right now. He just wanted to get warm and maybe catch a few 'z's. He'd think on that question and its answer later. Yeah, much later.


	4. Debatable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And thus it began

Itachi may have been blind, but he could tell the weather was going to go wonky the instant he and Kisame left. Clouds that color, and the strong smell of rain on the wind, he didnt need Kisame there to inform him of the impending downpour. Which the sharkman did do, telling him how bad the weather was, whilst Itachi himself coughed into a bloodstained handkerchief. 

Which Kisame bluntly ignored in favor of pretending all was right with the world, asides the downpour destined to hit them.

Itachi was glad his partner had the sense to do this, seeming more interested in commenting about the pretty red scars that were reminiscent of paper cuts that dotted the shark like swordsman like a loose snow. A red snow that complimented his blue skin well. 

"It makes me wonder who your soulmate is Itachi, all those colors," he gestured to the Uchiha's covered arm. "How the hell did they lose an entire arm?"

"Who knows Kisame, how did yours get attacked by a storm of paper?" He knew his comeback was weak, but it made Kisame laugh all the same as they continued.

"Who knows? Probably some super strong kunoichi," Kisame said, hope evident in his tone. "They obviously dont get injured near as much as they used to, that's for sure."

Their conversation continued in this fashion, in blind speculation of what their soulmates were like, how clumsy Kisame's once was, and more of the same. The rain that the wind promised came, starting slow before becoming a deluge, causing the two Akatsuki members to seek out the nearest shelter which just so happened to be a cave several miles from them. 

The only reason they knew this cave was the closest shelter is because they had taken shelter there before at some point prior. Although, judging from the chakra signature coming from where th cave was, it seemed someone else was also taking shelter from the downpour there as well.

Hopefully they wouldnt mind two fairly intimidating Akatsuki members joining them.

Hopefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so things begin to be set in motion. And who knows who Kisame's lovely soulmate could be? Mwahahaha


	5. Awkward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have fun with this chapter, it was super fun to write, despite my procrastination

Naruto was sleeping. He was certain he was allowed to do this as he was tired as fuck, but apparently the world had other plans. He could sense two pretty strong chakra signatures approaching and honestly, like really, he knew he should probably be on guard. But come on, he was exhausted, and irritated as fuck, not to mention Kurama was grumbling about him needing sleep.

So he decided to try and sleep.

It wasnt working.

The approaching individuals had snared his attention pretty well. He couldnt help but have his mind lock onto their now swiftly approaching signatures. Obviously they needed shelter from the fucking hellstrom outside. He just hoped they were friendly, and not the type to murder him. And that they weren't someone that knew this worlds version of him because it was not gonna be easy explaining his situation. 

Like not at all. 

He stiffened. Oh no, he recognized those signatures. By the sage, today was not his day. Fucking great. Two Akatsuki dudes, Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki. Fucking wonderful.

He sometimes hated being himself.

That's a lie.

Except for today.

Oh great and now they had managed to make it to the cave. He pretended to be busy, poking at the fire with a stick as the two walked in. They shook themselves free of spare raindrops, stepping deeper within the cave. Naruto felt their eyes alight onto his slightly tensed form, unable to stop the nervousness from swimming around in his stomach.

He looked up, meeting their gaze, then raised his bandage arm in a wave, giving a nervous smile. "Um, hi? Hope you, uh, dont mind sharing the cave?"

They looked him up and down, taking in his fairly distinctive appearance. Itachi especially seemed curious about his bandage arm, while Kisame was staring at his face.

"We dont mind," the shark like man began, "but have we met? You look familiar." Itachi nodded along to this statement, meeting Naruto's eyes. 

Damn, today really wasnt his day, like seriously, it was as though everything ever was out to make his life hell. He chuckled nervously, rubbing at the back of his neck and casting his gaze away. "To be honest, no? But at the same time...maybe? Its, well, really difficult to explain properly..." he trailed off, not really wanting to have to explain his day.

"Maybe?" They said together, curiosity rising immediately. 

Naruto sighed, gesturing for the two to sit whilst saying, "Its kinda difficult to explain, so I'll summarize." The two Akatsuki members traded a look before shuffling forward and sitting down, looking to the blonde expectantly.

He took in a deep breathe and began. "Okay, so I know who you guys are, mostly because I'm, well, I'm from a different dimension. You're Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki. And I, well I'm Naruto Uzumaki." They sat up, very suddenly, much more interested in what he was saying. 

"You're the Kyuubi holder?" Itachi said surprised. Naruto nodded. The Uchiha nodded as well in understanding. "That explains your appearance."

Kisame agreed with the sentiment. "I mean theres not that many sunshine blondes around." They all shared a round of quick laughter at that.

"So, as to how I got into this dimension, I'm guessing it's from messing up a seal I was working on, cause as soon as I tried to activate it I got thrown into this dimension and woke up with colored marks all over my wrist. Pretty sure if my other arm was intact theres be more of the same there," Naruto said, motioning to his arms casually. He didnt notice how Itachi stiffened slightly.

"Is your other arm /not/ intact?" Itachi asked carefully.

Naruto shook his head. "Nah, lost it in the Valley of the End fighting Sasuke. I mean, he lost one of his arms too, so I guess it's all fair. This is just a jutsu or whatever that responds to me. It's a pretty decent arm replacement, that I'll agree to."

Itachi suddenly shot forward, grabbing his bandage arm with his right, his right which looked as though it was dipped in color. "So you're the reason my arm suddenly bloomed in color earlier today," he said suavely, holding Naruto's gaze evenly. "Soulmates, huh. Who would have thought mine would be from a different dimension?"


	6. New names

Naruto felt his face go red, much to Itachi's amusement.  _His soulmate's amusement._ He had a soulmate, and it was Itachi of a different dimension. 

He never would have believed that he would have such an unusual soulmate, let alone the one behind the Uchiha massacre. Of course, he knew why Itachi did it, even if the two in front of him maybe didnt realise it yet. He silently cursed Danzo again for being such a racist bastard.

Naruto did his damndest to hold Itachi's gaze, but it was kinda hard considering he just kept getting more and more flustered, much to the Uchiha's amusement.

"So, uh, now what..?" Naruto asked nervously. Nervous because Itachi was very close to him and he was extremely flustered due to said Uchiha being so damningly close.

Itachi, much to the blonde's chagrin, could not manage to stop himself from smirking at the adorable reactions his soulmate had been prompting forward. Because all these years of no color marring his skin made sense suddenly. No wonder there had been nothing, his soulmate had been in an alternate universe the entire time. Itachi wanted desperately to see what other reactions he could elicit from the reddening blonde in his grasp, but knew now was likely not the time. 

They had only just met afterall.

So, not revealing his reluctance, Itachi drew back after releasing Naruto's arm. Then decided to bring up a terribly important fact. "Well, we cant call you the same thing as our world's version of you. There needs to be a way to differentiate between you."

Now Naruto had to admit that that was a pretty damn valid point. He nodded as Kisame added in, "Yeah, plus we need to be able to tell Pein about you without revealing who exactly you are. Doubt he'd be as willing to believe you as we are. Mostly cause we know what you look like and such." 

"That's true," Naruto said in agreement. "Alright then, hm, I guess Sonsho would be fitting. And Kurama seems to think the same as well."

The two Akatsuki members tilted their heads in confusion, speaking in tandem, "Kurama?"

Naruto, Sonsho, laughed. "The Kyuubi, he has a name you know. In fact all of the tailed beasts do."

They nodded hesitantly, wanting to ask how he figured that out, and better yet how things played out in his world but Sonsho beat them to it, yawning in exhaustion before they could even continue down that train of thought.

"Well, the day has been overly exciting, and I'd love to keep chatting, but I'm tired as fuck, so like, goodnight," Sonsho yawned again and then turned over in an attempt to get comfy. "Fucking- I dont have any supplies and-"

"Just get over here Nar- er, Sonsho, it'll benefit both of us to share the same bedroll," Itachi waved his soulmate over, gesturing to the aforementioned bedroll. 

Sonsho, too tired to complain, mumbled over in a tumble of limbs and swiftly passed out. Itachi could not help but smile at the antics of his newfound soulmate before cuddling closer to him, as Kisame suppressed a chuckle, and falling into the most soothing slumber he had had for years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sonsho means lost place


	7. Sakura thru the years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura of Itachi and Kisame's world deals with the system

Sakura had never been the textbook definition of normal. From day one she had been born with soulmate marks in a gradient of pale yellow to sharkskin blue that dotted her skin like a strange mosaic. It wasnt unusual for people to have soulmates older than them, it was simply the nature of the marks that scared her parents.

There was quite honestly a terrifying large amount of them, especially on such a little girl. And as she grew older, the marks too continued to gather on her skin. She herself only had a few scars that were her own, mostly from tripping and falling or paper cuts.

Her childhood was spent being alone because the other children were hesitant to trust someone whose skin was mostly blue and yellow due to her marks. But Sakura didnt mind. It let her train herself more so that when she found her soulmate, she could stop them from getting hurt so much.

So Sakura trained every day, getting stronger and stronger, till when it came time to become a genin, she found no difficulty in passing it with flying colors, surpassing even the emo Sasuke that all the other girls were enraptured with. 

But she didnt really care for schoolgirl crushes and the like. She had been busy furthering herself in skill and knowledge, not that anyone had realised this of course. Sakura had taken to studying how the village worked and had come to a conclusion. The whole system was flawed. She would have had to be blind to not see how Naruto was treated. She saw what they did to him, how he was too small for his baggy clothes, how he limped sometimes but managed to cover it up, how he pranked people back for what was done and got paid back for it tenfold. How everything was overpriced for him. So, when she felt like it, she did what she could and randomly dropped food off in his house. Because the system was flawed, she told herself, no other reason.

And the system wasnt just flawed, it was mangled beyond repair. She saw it as it truly was, the way she had always seen the world, ever since she was old enough to look at her soulmate marks and realise her soulmate needed protection, that her soulmate might be strong, but they needed her to be strong too. She saw how people were manipulated, or worse, taken out, by people disguised as ANBU. She knew what they really were, even if she didnt say so. 

She knew what went on behind closed doors. She wasnt naive. Although admittedly, she played the part so well, no one would ever think otherwise.

She admitted that Team 7 was fun to be on, if only because it was entertaining to watch the reactions of her teammates. It was irritating to have such a lazy sensei, but honestly there wasnt much they could do about that part. Sakura just wished Kakashi would actually put in some time to train her in some new skills, like he did with her teammates. 

It was on the mission to Wave that earned Sakura a literal hellstorm of scars. Haku had trapped her and Naruto inside his weird mirror prison and her body moved before she could do anything else. She saved Naruto, but almost at the cost of her own life. Not that she had any qualms with saving Naruto, but the fact that she almost died proved she wasnt strong enough to protect her soulmate yet.

And then came the Chunin Exams.

One would think they'd teach about what actually went down out there during the exams to those in the academy. Seeing as so many died. Sakura would admit she was glad she thought ahead and cut her hair before the event, if only because she had grown tired of dealing with tangles.

And as everyone knows, tangles are one of the most annoying things ever to deal with.

It had been a moment of terror for her when she watched as Orochimaru revealed himself to them, all in a horrifying display. And to think, he underestimated her. If only for a moment. Afterall, the second he went for Sasuke, she tackled him, the second he made a move on Naruto after his reappearance, she clocked him one. She threw the snake bastard for a loop, driving him off with growls and snarls, making even her own teammates fear her. 

Which, as far as Sakura was concerned, was a damn good thing.

And then the tournament. Beating Ino was nothing, but then having to face Gaara because Sasuke dropped out at the last moment was something. She had seen what he had done to Lee, and she was mad. The green clad boy had been so nice, if weird, to her and everyone. But Gaara pissed her off. Sakura knew if she could face the bastard and come out on top that she might finally be able to protect her soulmate.

And then shit went down.

She couldnt tell you exactly what, as Naruto and Sasuke were the ones that went after Gaara and the others, but she knew this: she kicked ass. Every opponent she faced she beat or scared off. She lost track of how many times her fists flew, her kicks connected, that blood went flying; but she lived for it. And she came out on top. 

And she knew she would be worthy to protect her soulmate. Even covered in the tiny scratches and bruises and even a big gaping wound on her leg, she was victorious. And she would be damned if she failed her soulmate.

But she didnt make Chunin. Which made no sense because she kicked ass and deserved to have the title and while her teammates were at least fine with this, Sakura could not deal. The system had failed her again, and with no Hokage, it was tearing itself apart. And so, with no warning, no goodbyes of any kind, Sakura packed everything she needed in sealing scrolls and left. She was done. The system had failed her too many times, and anyways, she wanted to find her soulmate.

They needed her to keep them from getting anymore horrible scars. And she was ready.


	8. Ah yes, thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much a string of thoughts courtesy of Kisame

Kisame couldnt help but chuckle upon realizing he had woken up first. How could he not, the two newfound soulmates were all snuggled up together within the confines of Itachi's cloak and were so terribly adorable. It made him wonder about his soulmate, afterall he had been covered in scars for awhile now and well, he hoped that they didnt mind. He wanted them strong as fuck, and maybe even scary.

Scary people always seemed so much more enticing afterall.

Hell, as long as they didnt mind his, well, _unusual_ appearance, everything would be fine. Most likely. And Kisame was pretty sure his soulmate was of the female variety. Mostly due to his preference being aimed towards exclusively females and almost nonexistent towards males. He just hoped they didnt mind his appearance too much.

Knowing how Itachi had preference to sleep in, he decided to leave the two alone, meanwhile allowing himself to fall into his thoughts. Of course, they drifted onto the matter of his soulmate. He didnt really care what she would look like, as long as they were strong and weren't put off by his appearance.

Kisame really just hoped they didnt get freaked out too badly by the amount of scars they had appearing on them overtime. Which prompted him to wonder what color the Mark's on his soulmate were. It was rare to have only one color, much more common to see variety, like with Itachi and newly named Sonsho. His own Mark's were a gorgeous shade of red that looked great with his blue tinted skin. He found himself tracing the little tiny scars often, hell he was doing it now. 

Speaking of said blonde, he seemed the type to really cling to whoever or whatever was closest to him in his sleep, and seemed to have very strange sleeping habits as he was pretty certain those kunai had not been stuck into the cave walls before. This prompted another bout of soft laughter from the shark like man. It was obvious he was an alternate version of the Kyuubi jinchurikki. The hair, the eyes, his face markings, and of course his habits. Older, sans his original arm, but still the Kyuubi holder. Just, from a different world.

Kisame shook his head. An alternative world. Another dimension where what was happening here had already transpired. And what exactly had transpired anyways? Whatever it was had to have been pretty messed up. From what he could tell, both himself and Itachi had died in Sonsho's world. And likely, the other members of the Akatsuki as well. 

Whatever happened, Kisame decided he would do his best to make certain the same events would not happen here. They were due a quick checkup visit to Konoha soon anyways, and then they'd be able to see how the entirety of Team 7 was doing after the whole Chunin exams debacle. Which, as Kisame found, was very concerning. Most of those kids involved were only a few years below his own, hell Team 7 themselves were only about four or five years younger than him.

Not that he really paid much attention to anything about them, a little too focused on Naruto and his progress to watch the other three. But, and he rarely liked indulging these thoughts, the pink haired kunoichi that was all wrapped up head to foot in cloth to uide her markings, markings that peaked out at her fingertips in blue and pale yellow, well, she had his attention. Not that he allowed himself to dwell on her prowess and badassness. 

Nope, never.

It was as he finally closed the folder on these thoughts that at last his companions began to stir. So he quelled his mind and put the lid on his thoughts once more, deciding the time would be nigh to dwell on the pink haired girl another time.

But for now, he had more important things to do. Like tease Itachi.


	9. Of kitty cat blondes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sonsho is adorable as all fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, I dunno. 
> 
> Also, whoops, a fuckton of updates cause I got really fucking inspired to write and shit cause summer is here and I am super on board this. 
> 
> Also, I wanted to reveal character ages, as I decided their canon ages are irrelevant as fuck because author powers  
> Naruto(Sonsho): 19  
> Itachi: 17  
> Kisame: 19  
> Sakura: 14  
> Naruto: 13  
> Sasuke: 13  
> Kakashi: ??
> 
> Have fun with this chapter buckos, it's literally just fluff

For once, Itachi had woken up fairly early for himself. And despite the poor quality of his eyesight, he found himself staring at the mess of surprisingly soft spiky locks of blonde that permea his vision. His ears detected the rumble of snores and mumbled phrases that jumbled together to make a mess of sentences. Apparently Naru- Sonsho talked in his sleep. 

Itachi carded his hand through his soulmates' messy hair, producing a contented rumble from said individual. He smiled affectionately before glancing up at hearing a chuckle from his closest friend and partner, Kisame. He also took note of the scattered kunai around the cave and mentally noted his newfound soulmate's unusual sleeping habits. 

"You're up earlier than usual, huh Itachi?" Kisame gave a slightly smug look towards the Uchiha, "You sleep well~?"

Itachi answered in the form of a hum, deciding he didnt feel like letting Kisame get on his nerves today. Not that it was ever easy, but sometimes he allowed it to happen faster. He turned his attention back to Sonsho, who had curled in closer to Itachi, clinging to him as though he would disappear any moment. The blonde had mumbled in a rumbly sort of way, before contentedly making a mlerp sort of sound. 

The Uchiha chuckled. "Cute.." he said softly, stroking through Sonsho's hair in acontent way, watching as said blonde relaxed further into him.

A short time passed, during which Kisame left to go get some food from the nearby village, all the while Itachi sat content to run his fingers through Sonsho's hair and watch him sleep. Eventually, Sonsho stirred, yawning quite akin to a cat before 'blep'ing adorably. 

Itachi couldnt help but break into soft laughter that quickly turned into a small bout of coughing at seeing a slightly confused, still very sleepy, Sonsho sticking his tongue out without even realizing he was doing it. Said blonde gave the ravenette a confused, but sleepy, expression.

"Hrm?" Sonsho hummed out, tongue still sticking out. He flopped his head drowsily to the side, eyes not really up to opening up yet, giving Itachi the most adorable look he'd ever had the honor to witness. Of course, this prompted him to laugh more, and thusly spun him into another coughing fit. This further confused our sleepy heroine, who did not realise his tongue was sticking out, and had no intention of fixing this as he didnt realise what was being laughed at.

The moment Itachi managed to calm down, which took a good minute or three, Sonsho had managed to at least crack open his eyes and had yawned a second time, his tongue going back into captivity and away from sight. Itachi wrapped his arms around the still sleepy blonde and pulled him close to him, Sonsho making an indignant cat like noise. "Mriff," he grumbled, allowing himself to be pulled into the Uchiha's arms with little resistance.

So, when Kisame got back, food and other supplies in tow, he was greeted by the following sight: Itachi holding Sonsho, but ya know, in that way some kids hold cats. Where their arms stretch out and hang over the one holding them's arms and the cat looks just so done with everything. Yeah, Sonsho looked very cat like as he was held in Itachi's arms, Itachi who couldnt stop laughing to himself, and Sonsho, well he still looked super sleepy and too tired to actually care. 

"I leave for a few hours, and honestly, this is the cutest shit I've ever seen," Kisame said, putting down the scroll that contained all the stuff he had just bought. He expected some sort of indignant response but could not have prepared himself for what he actually got.

"Mrrmmmr, mmnot cute...mrifffrrmm," Sonsho mumbled quite indignantly, likely still half asleep. It was so adorable. Itachi couldnt help the soft laughter that bubbled up again as he carded his hand through Sonsho's hair again, prompting an almost purr like sound from the sleepy blonde.

Kisame too chuckled at this. "Alright ya sleepy kitty, you're not cute. You're adorable." 

"Yes, very much so, you are adorable Sonsho~," Itachi said in agreement, cuddling his soulmate closer. 

"Mrrm, nyoooo..." Sonsho replied in sleepy indignation. 

All that greeted his response was a chorus of hearty laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the inconsistency of updates. Its gonna probs remain that way as I suck at keeping any kind of schedule. I realise the inconvenience of this but I know how I go about with things. 
> 
> Sorry, but like not actually sorry?


End file.
